Do you love me back?
by Funkyicecube
Summary: What happens after Tommy left? My english assignment please R&R!


Sorry it's been so long since i've written anythinng but i've been dying with the amount of schoolwork i've got. I actually wrote this for my english assignment.

Just so you don't get confused:

1) This is a oneshot sorry!

2) The Vinyl Palace scene in EBTTRT happened differently.

3) Date with the Night never happened - Tommy left just before Mason went on tour.

Oh yeah, i don't own IS... though if anyone could give me Tyler Kyte for xmas... please?

Alexz

* * *

**Nearly every question you have in life can be answered by Joey Ramone lyrics. Joey wrote: "Touring. Touring is never boring. Let's go, let's go!" But he also wrote: "Do you love me back? What do you say? Do you love me back?"**

I think about this, as I sit in the cluttered office that belongs to my producer. The desk infront of me is covered in CD's and papers, the floor isn't much better.

Staring out of the window I think about what's just happened.

My best friend, a fellow song-artist, has just driven off on his first tour; and my producer, the guy I thought could be the one, has just left me.

My eyes dart around the office, trying to find something to take my mind off of everything. Anything to distract me from the increasing drama in my life.

They come to rest on a small table in the corner of the room. It's unusual – as if it's not supposed to be there. Like it doesn't belong.

Walking over to it, I notice it's full of photos, some in frames; some just... there.

And most of them are of me.

I never thought he felt this way. I mean, I know I did, but Tommy?

He always told me it could never happen, that we could never be together.

I sniff the air, the scent of his cologne still clear in the room making my mind fill with memories of the man who inspires me, who gives me so much happiness, who makes it worth getting up every morning.

But it doesn't matter anymore. He's gone, and I don't think he'll be coming back.

Picking up a photo, I look at it; the memory of that night still strong in my mind.

_"Jude, are you ready?"_

_I heard Tommy calling me. I had just spent an hour getting ready for what was probably one of the most important events of my life – my first release party. I had just finished my first album. Hours of hard work, tears and arguments all on one shiny, silver disc. After tonight, my album would go on sale and I'd be off on my first tour. _

_This night was one of the best of my life. _

_The party was being held at one of the most exclusive music clubs in Toronto: The Vinyl Palace. I had never even been inside, let alone play with my band there. _

_Tommy drove me to the party. It was him that I had to thank for my album. He had spent hours with me everyday, helping me write; record and make my dreams come true. All that was to prove it was one shiny disc. _

_I had seen photos of this place, the legendary Vinyl Palace, but inside it was… amazing._

_The stage was huge, full of high-tech equipment. There was a dance floor in front of it; again the size of it blew me away. My nerves were going crazy just by looking at the size of the place. It was going to be full of people, mainly big-time music producers and stars. Of course my friends were going to be there. _

_The party started off great. Everyone loved my music and everyone had a great time. _

_Unfortunately, like all good things it had to come to an end. I was heading back to my dressing room when Tommy surprised me with a camera. He gave the doorman $10 to take our photo. _

_Everything just seemed to be going well. But I had no idea of what was coming. _

_Tommy followed me into my dressing room, offering to take my guitar back to the car. _

_No one had bothered to tell me that the door had a lock. As he locked it, I felt an uncomfortable silence come over the room. What was he going to do? _

_That night, he gave me my first kiss._

I can still feel his lips on mine. I can still feel his soft breath on my cheek.

What's wrong with me? He's twenty-two, I shouldn't feel this way.

But I do. And I can't help it.

"Jude?"

Turning around, I stare at the person who dared interrupt my thoughts, my memories.

It was Kwest, the engineer who worked with me and Tommy on my album. I could talk to him about anything, at least that's what it felt like.

But I can't talk to him about this. I can't talk to anyone about this.

Kwest just stands there, looking at me with a questioning expression on his face.

"Jude, I know how you feel about Tom…"

I can't take anymore of this. I let the tears that have been building up behind my eyelids stream down my cheeks like a river. All I know is that I have to get out of this room; I'm too close to Tommy when I'm in here. And whenever someone brings up his name, I cry.

Pushing past Kwest, I run out of the door. He just stares at me, sadness in his eyes.

It's raining outside. I throw open the doors and stop, letting the rain pour down onto me, letting it mix in with my tears; my pain.

No one can take this pain away. Not even my guitar, no song can fix this.

Why did he leave?

What did I do wrong?

If only he knew that leaving me would cause me to crack, to breakdown. I know he must have a reason for leaving, but at the moment I don't care.

Falling down onto the floor, I sit there, soaked with tears and rain.

This is how it's going to be. Until he comes back.

So what I want to know is: Do you love me back? What do you say? Tommy Quincy do you love me back?


End file.
